Thumbelihae
by LulluBee
Summary: Tidak ada summery... KiHae GS


Pairing :

Kim Kibum (namja)

Lee Donghae (yeoja)

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Nb : bayangin Donghae seperti Thinkerbell tanpa sayap yah...

:D

Happy reading, guys...

:::123:::

Seorang namja tampan menggeliat ddalam tidurnya. Dan tidak lama setelah itu namja tampan tadi mulai memuka matanya secara perlahan.

Dia mengerjap-kerjapakan matanya untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang menyeruak kedalam kamarnya.

Namja tampan yang menyandang nama Kibum Kim itu merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Dia lalu merenggangkan otot-otot dibagian lehernya.

Setelah merasa nyawanya telah berkumpul, dia lalu beranjak untuk pergi kekamar mandi.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Kibum segera berpakaian. Dia harus segera berangkat kekantor karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan.

Disaat tengah bercermin, tak sengaja matanya menangkap refleksi bayangan didepan jendelanya dari cermin besarnya.

Kibum menyipitkan matanya lalu bergumam, "Pasti eomma."

Lalu dia kembali pada pakaian yang dia kenakan, sedikit merapihkan letak dasinya.

Setelah semuanya selesai Kibum langsung turun kebawah sambil menenteng tas kerjanya.

Dia segera menuju ruang makan.

Dia dapat melihat bahwa saat ii kedua orang tuanya tengah menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Pagi Bum_ah.."sapa Mrs. Kim saat melihat kedatangan Kibum.

"Kenapa kamu meletakkan benda itu dikamarku lagi.?"cecar Kibum yang bukannya membalas sapaan sang eomma.

"Benda?" Mrs. Kim mengernyitkan keningnya. "Oh.. Maksudmu bunga matahari yang eomma letakkan didekat jendelamu itu.?"tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Heum."Kibum mengambil nasi goreng kepiringnya.

"Memangnya kenapa.? Indahkan?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Tapi eomma suka.."

"Kalau begitu taruh saja dikamar eomma, jangan dikamarku."

"Ishh... Kau ini! Eomma hanya ingin memberi warna cerah dikamarmu. Kau lihatlah, aura kamarmu sungguh buruk. Semuanya berwarna gelap. Saat eomma memasuki kamarmu, eomma seperti memasuki rumah hantu."oceh Mrs. Kim.

"Eomma berlebihan..."

"Sudah! Sudah... Jangan rubut lagi. Sepat habiskan sarapanmun Bummie. Setelah itu kita berangkat kekantor bersama-sama."ujar Mr. Kim menengahi adu mulut mereka.

"Ne appa..."ucap Kibum yang kembali menikmati sarapan paginya hari ini.

Sehabis sarapan, Kibum segera berangkat kekantornya bersama dengan sang appa.

:::129:::

"Bummie... Bangun.."seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah menyibak gorden sambil membayangkan sang anak yang terlihat masih tenang dibalik selimut tebalnya itu.

"Bummie_ya.. Bangun.. Aishh, kau ini.."Mrs. Kim berjalan mendekati ranjang sang anak. Kemudian dia sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Kibum.

"Hey.. Bangun, pemalas..!"

"Aku ngantuk.." Kibum menepis pelan tanggal ibunya yang bertengger dipundak lebarnya.

"Dasar pemalas. Mentang-mentang ini hari minggu, lalu kau seenaknya saja bangun disiang hari. Tidak akan eomma biarkan.. Cepat bangun.."oceh Mrs. Kim.

"engg..."bukannya bangun Kibum malah menarik selimut tebal itu untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"HEYY..!"Mrs. Kim berteriak tepat ditelinga Kibum.

"KYAAA.."Kibum segera membuka selimut tebalnya, kemudian dia mengusap-usap telinganya yang tadi di teriaki oleh eommanya. "Eomma ingin aku tuli sebelum menikah yah...?"

"Makanya cepat bangun.. Dasar pemalas.."

"Ini hari minggu, eomma... Selama 6 hari aku dipusingkan dengan tulisan-tulisan yang berjejer dilaptopku, apa salahnya dihari minggu ini aku menghirup udara tenang, eoh.."ucap Kibum.

"Bukan alasan. Sudah cepat bangun, bantu appamu berkebun."

"Aku bukan yeoja, untuk apa aku berkebun."

"Kau pikir appamu yeoja, eoh.?"Mrs. Kim menjitak kepala Kibum. "Sudah cepat mandi, setelah itu segeralah bantu appa berkebun, arra..?"

"Ne, arra.."

Mrs. Kim hendak pergi dari kamar Kibum, namun dia kembali lagi seraya berkata, "Aku tidak percaya kalau kau belum masuk kedalam kamar mandi." Mrs. Kim menarik Kibum hingga Kibum turun dari ranjang, kemudian dia langsung menggeret Kibum kekamar mandi."

"Aku bisa sendiri, eomma..."komen Kibum.

"Kau pikir appamu yeoja, eoh.?"Mrs. Kim menjitak kepala Kibum. "Sudah cepat mandi, setelah itu segeralah bantu appa berkebun, arra..?"

"Ne, arra.."

Mrs. Kim hendak pergi dari kamar Kibum, namun dia kembali lagi seraya berkata, "Aku tidak percaya kalau kau belum masuk kedalam kamar mandi." Mrs. Kim menarik Kibum hingga Kibum turun dari ranjang, kemudian dia langsung menggeret Kibum kekamar mandi."

"Aku bisa sendiri, eomma..."komen Kibum.

"Cepat mandi.."Mrs. Kim lantas keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dia memilih ubtuk membantu suaminya berkebun dari pada harus menunggu Kibum selesai mandi.

.

Kibum berjalan menuju kebum yang ada dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Dia melihat eomma dan appanya tengah asik merawat bunga-bunga dan rerumputan yang ada disana.

Sang eomma terlihat sedang menyirami bunga-bunga, sedangkan sang appa sibum menanam bunga yang baru.

Dan bukannya membantu, Kibum malah memilih duduk dibangku panjang yang terbuat dari batag pohon besar yang dijadikan yempat duduk.

"Hey! Bocah.. Kenapa kau malah duduk? Cepat bantu kami.."ucap Mr. Kim.

Kibum yang merasa dipanggil pun dengan malas menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Ambil bunga matahari yang ada dikamarmu dan bawa bunga itu kesini."ucap Mrs. Kim.

"Mwo? Kenapa tidak dari awal eomma katakan, jadi aku tidak harus mondar-mandir."

"Sudah cepat ambil."

"Kau menyebalkan."cibir Kibum.

Dengan malas Kibum kembali kekamarnya. Padahal dari kemarin dia sudah mempersiapkan bahwa hari ini dia akan tidur sepuasnya. Tapi semuanya harus sirna karena suara cempreng eommanya yang berkumandang dipagi ini.

Kibum langsung menuju kearah jendela setelah memasuki kamarnya. Dia meraih pot yang berisikan 2 tangkai bunag matahari yang mekar dan 1 lagi bunga matahari yang masih kuncup.

Dia mengamati bunga-bunga matahari itu. 'Apa bagusnya bunga seperti ini.' bathin Kibum.

Saat sibuk mengamati bunga-bunga tersebut, Kibum kaget melihat kuncup bunga itu bergerak.

'Mungkin angin' bathinnya.

Namut tak lama berikutnya kuncup bunga matahari itu terbuka lebar, menjadi setangkai bunga matahari yang cantik.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kibum terperanjat.

Dia meletakkan pot itu kembali. Dan melangkah mundur.

Bagaimana tidak kaget? Saat kuncup bunga itu membuka, Kibum langsung melihat sesuatu benda tepat berada ditengah-tengah kelopak bunga itu.

"Apa itu" gumam Kibum.

Karena pensaran Kibum kembali mendekati pot bunga itu. Dia semakin terbelalak saat melihat benda itu dari dekat.

Apa kalian penasaran, benda apa yang dilihat Kibum?

Biar auhtor ceritakan...

Kibum melihat sesuatu benda yang aneh, menurutnya.

Benda itu kecil, bahkan sangat kecil.

Benda itu sedang terduduk ditengah-tengah putik bunga marahari.

Dan anehnya benda itu memiliki rambut panjang sebahu berwarna cokelat yang melambai akibat terpaan hempusan lembut angin.

Bila dilihat dari dekat, kalian bisa melihat kulitnya yang putih seperti susu.

Kibum mendekatkan wajanya pada benda itu. Memperhatikan benda itu secara intens.

Dan saat Kibum memperhatikannya, tiba-tiba benda itu membuka mata. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, dan itu sungguh terlihat sangat lucu.

Lalu dia menatap Kibum yang masih terperangah.

Saking penasarannya kini Kibum mencoba menyentuh benda itu. Perlahan demi perlahan jarinya mendekat pada benda mungil itu.

Dan setelahnya jemari Kibum berhasil mendarat dikaki kecil benda mungil tersebut. Benda mungil itu pun hanya bisa memandang Kibum dengan tatapan bingung, sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

Kibum menjauhkan jemarinya dari kaki kecil itu. Dan dia segera menjauh dari sana.

"Aku pasti bermimpi.."Kibum memejamkan matanya.

Dan 2 menit setelah itu dia kembali membuka matanya seraya berharap semuanya kembali pada realita.

Dengan ragu dia menoleh kearah pot itu berada. Namun lagi-lagi dia terperanjat.

Dia masih dapat melihat benda itu yang tidak merubah posisi duduknya dari awal, ditambah benda itu kini sedang menatapnya bingung. Dapat dilihat beberapa kali dia mengerjapkan matanya.

Kemudian dengan keberanian yang penuh, Kibum kembali mendekati pot bunga matahari itu.

Tangannya kembali terulur untuk menyentuh benda kecil tersebut.

Kibum menyentuh kaki kecil itu, lalu naik menyentuh tangan sang benda mungil.

Da benda itu hanya menatap jemari besar Kibum yang tengah me'rape' tubuhnya.

Hingga akhirnya jemari Kibum sampai pada wajah benda itu. Dia mengusap pipi tirus benda itu yang malah tengah memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya benda mungil itu menyukai sentuhan dari jemari tangan Kibum.

Lalu Kibum menyentuh rambut cokelat milik benda itu, mengelusnya pelan.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Kibum. Benda yang ditanyapun membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap Kibum.

"Namaku Thumbelihae."ujar benda itu dengan suara yang kecil, menurut Kibum. Namun masih dapat dia dengar.

"Mwo?"

"Namaku Thumbelihae."ulangnya.

"T-thumbelihae?"ujar Kibum. "Benda apa kau?"tanya Kibum seketika seraya melepaskan jemarinya dari wajah benda itu.

"Aku Thumbelihae."

"Maksudku kau itu apa, manusia, hantu atau apa?"

"Aku Thumbelihae, hanya Thumbelihae."

"Terserah kau saja! Dan kau berasal dari mana?"

"Aku dari sini."jawab benda itu seraya menepuk-nepuk tempat tepat didepannya.

"Ka-kau berasal dari dalam bunga?"tanya Kibum yang hanya dijawab anggukkan oleh Thumbelihae.

"Ini tidak mungkin.. Pasti salah."gumam Kibum.

"Mianhae tuan, apa kau bisa membawaku pergi dari sini. Disini sangat dingin."ujar benda itu sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Mwo?"

"Tolong pindahkan aku, aku kedinginan."

"N-ne baiklah.."Kibum menyodorkan kedua telapak tangannya dan lalu Thumbelihae perlahan menaiki telapak tangan besar milik Kibum.

Kibum membawa benda itu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kemudian dia duduk diranjangnya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau lahir dari dalam bunga"

"Tapi aku memang dari dalam sana."

"Jadi kau benar-benar Thumbelihae."tanya Kibum memastikan, Thumbelihae pun hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

"Tapi ini mustahil. Ini bukan negeri dongeng."gumam Kibum.

'Apa iya, hal seperti ini terjadi? Tapi ini bukan Dongeng. Mana mungkin ini terjadi. Tapi, benda ini begitu nyata. Bahkan aku bisa menyentuh kulit putinya. Mendengar suara kecilnya.' Kibum mulai berperang dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

Hingga pada akhirnya Kibum mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan cepat ddia menyembunyikan Thumbeliha dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan berisik."ucap Kibum pada Thumbelihae.

Tak lama seorang yeoja paruh baya memasuki kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau malah disini? Ibukan menyuruhmu mengambil bunga mataharinya."ujar Mrs. Kim.

"Mianhae, tadi aku mengantuk..!"jawab Kibum bohong

"Mwo? Dasar pemalas!" Mrs. Kim mengambil pot bunga matahari yang ada didekat jendela.

"Sudah cepat turun."ujarnya seraya keluar dari kamar.

Setelah itu Kibum memutar tubuhnya hingga kini dia berhadapan dengan Thumbelihae.

"Aku harus turun."ucap Kibum.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?"tanya Thumbelihae polos.

"Kau disini saja."

"Oh... Ne, arraseo..."

Kibum beranjak dari ranjangnya, tapi sebelum dia keluar dari kamar dia kembali menatap Thumbelihae yang kini sedang duduk dibantalnya.

"Jangan melakukan macam-macam. Saat aku kembali aku tidak ingin kamarku berantakan, arra..?"ujar Kibum

Thumbelihae hanya mengangguk sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Dan lagi-lagi itu amat terlihat lucu dan imut.

Kibum lalu benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya itu. Dia kembali menuju halaman belakang rumahnya untuk membantu eomma dan appanya berkebun.

Kibum membantu ayahnya menanam beberapa bunga dan tumbuh-tumbuhan lainnya.

Walaupun kesal karena harus bangun pagi-pagi seperti ini namun tak ia pungkiri kalau dia bahagia. Bahagia karena dia bisa berkumpul bersama orang tuanya.

Melakukan aktifitas yang sering mereka lakukan dulu sebelum akhirnya mereka harus mondar-mandir digedung tinggi itu.

Ya, dulu saat Kibum belum sesibuk ini dia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan orang tuanya untuk berkebun ataupun hanya sekedar minum kopi.

"Aku lapar."ujar Kibum seraya menatap eommanya yang masih sibuk memotong rumput liar yang tumbuh.

Mrs. Kim pun kemudian menatap Kibum dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Ne, setela: ini selesai kita langsung sarapan."jawab Mrs. Kim.

"Lanjutkan dulu pekerjaanmu."timpal Mr. Kim.

Kibum pun kembali melanjutkan aktifitas berkebunnya. Sampai akhirnya tepat pada pukul 08:20 mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Ganti bajumu dulu. Setelah itu kita sarapan bersama."ujar Mrs. Kim seraya membantu Mr. Kim merepihkan peralatan berkebunnya.

"Ne eomma.."Kibum lantas pergi kekamarnya.

Saat sudah masuk kedalam kamar, Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan. 'Kemana dia?' bathinnya.

Lalu sampailah matanya kearah ranjang.

Dia mendekati ranjangnya, setelahnya dia melihat sesuatu yang tadi dicarinya, yang kini malah sedang tertidur pulas di bantalnya dengan posisi menelungkup.

Tanpa disadarinya, diatersenyum menatap Thumbelihae. Memperhatikan manusia mungil itu. Rambut cokelatnya, kulit putihnya, wajah manisnya, bibir pink softnya, dan tubuh mungilnya yang hanya dibalut kain putih berbentuk seperti singlet (?).

'Indah.' iner Kibum.

Kibum mengangkat tubuh mungil itu secara perlahan agar tak membangunkan tidurnya.

Lalu membaringkan tubuh mungil itu diranjangnya kemudia dia menyelimuti tubuh Thumbelihae.

Kibum pun kembali pada niatan awalnya untuk berganti pakaian.

.

Kibum memasuki kamarnya, seraya melepaskan jaket hitamnya.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Kibum terperanjat saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara yang -sepertinya- bertanya padanya. Kibum pun menoleh dan melihat kearah suara tersebut.

Matanya menatap Thumbelihae yang sedang berdiri diatas bantalnya sambil menyilangkan tangan mungilnya didada.

"Kau sudah bangun?.'

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi. Kau kemana saja, kenapa pulangnya malam.?"tanya Thumbelihae.

"Oh... Mianhae, tadi aku pergi."jawab Kibum.

Thumbelihae lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas bantal dengan kaki yang diluruskan.

"Aku lapar."ucap Thumbelihae.

"Lapar? Kau bisa lapar juga?"ujar Kibum.

"Tentu saja bisa, aku kan juga butuh makan."jawab Thumbelihae dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Ramyon? Kimbab? Steak? Ayam bakar? Atau apa?"

"Aku tidak mau semua itu."ujar Thumbelihae.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau?"

"Madu."

"Madu?"

"Ne, madu.."

"Apa disini ada madu?"tanya Kibum yang sebenarnya dutujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Yasudah, ayo kita cari."Kibum membuka telapak tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Thumbelihae.

Dan dengan rasa gembira Thumbelihae menaiki telapak tangan Kibum.

Kibum keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi kedapur dengan mengendap-endap bak seorang pencuri.

"Jangan bersuara."ujar Kibum pada Thumbelihae.

Setelah sampai didapur, Kibum mulai menjelajahi setiap lemari yang ada didapur. Tangan kanannya mngobrak-abrik semua tempay. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih ia kenakan untuk membawa Thumbelihae.

"Nah ini dia."seru Kibum saat mendapatkan apa yang dia cari.

Wajah Thumbelihae pun terlihat sumringah saat melihat madu kesukaannya.

"Bummie.."tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memanggilnya. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya terbelalak dan keringatnya yang menguncur deras dari keningnya.

Kibum membawa Thumbelihae lebih dekat dengan dirinya.

Lalu Kibum mencoba memutar tubuhnya hingga kini dia berhadapan dengan seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi. Sontak matanya melebar saat mengetahui orang itu.

Dan reflek Kibum menyembunyikan Thumbelihar dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

T to the B, to the C...


End file.
